


Eurovision/maNga dabbles oneshots

by Hetalia1912



Category: Alexander Rybak - Fandom, Eurovision Song Contest RPF, maNga (Band)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Awkward Sexual Situations, Chatting & Messaging, Drunk Texting, Established Relationship, Eurovision, Eurovision Song Contest 2009, Eurovision Song Contest 2010, Eurovision Song Contest 2015, Eurovision Song Contest 2016, Eurovision Song Contest 2017, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Groping, Group chat, Hurt/Comfort, I won't update often but I'll try, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, I'm Going to Hell, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, It's not really smut but it gets crazy, M/M, Multi, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Past Drug Addiction, Past Drug Use, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Denial, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Sexual Tension, Sleep Groping, Social Anxiety, Social Media, Strangers to Lovers, Texting, There's a threesome in here somewhere, This is so bad I'm sorry, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-02-12 02:31:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12949380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Summary: My Series of various oneshots/dabbles of the Eurovision song contest and the band maNga.AKAWhat happen when I'm bored and why we can't have nice things





	1. Introduction

Welcome to the trash that my is my series of oneshots and dabbles and anything else that's one my mind.

 

I'll update more during breaks or when I have time idk 

Hope you guys enjoy!


	2. Texting between Boyfriends(Kristan/Isaiah)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some gay texting between Boyfriends who aren't quite boyfriends yet
> 
> Takes place the day after the first semi-final  
> Contains some light angst(will be updated throughout the month)
> 
>  
> 
> This is so gay and bad help me

_**May 10,2017 4:15 AM** _

**Kristan:** hey 

 **Isaiah:** hey Kris

 **Kristan** **:** Congrats on qualifying 

 **Isaiah:** thanks

 **Isaiah:** I'm not gonna lie though I'm a bit surprised 

 **Kristan:** Like surprised in a good way?

 **Isaiah:** Not really

 **Kristan:** What do you mean?

 **Kristan:** Shouldn't you be happy you qualified?

 **Isaiah:** I am but.....

 **Isaiah:** I feel like I shouldn't have.....

 **Kristan:** Why not?

 **Kristan:** Is this about that 'Australia shouldn't be in Eurovision because it's not part of Europe' crap?

 **Kristan:** Because that is crap

 **Isaiah:** No....

 **Kristan:** Then what is it?

 **Isaiah:** it's about that note I messed up.....

 **Kristan:** oh

 **Kristan:** that's not a big deal

 **Kristan:** it's just one note

 **Isaiah:** tell that to the people on social media.....

 **Kristan:** oh.......

 **Kristan:** well I don't care

 **Kristan:** I think you did great

 **Isaiah:** really?

 **Kristan:** yeah I think you were amazing up there

 **Isaiah:** because I don't think I was....

 **Kristan:** why?

 **Kristan:** do you actually agree with all those people?

 **Isaiah:** well.....

 **Isaiah:** yeah.....

 **Kristan:** you shouldn't think of yourself like that

 **Isaiah:** Why not?

 **Kristian:** Because you're an amazing singer and great person

 **Isaiah:** my personality doesn't have anything to with me messing up a note

 **Kristian:** I'm not done yet

 **Kristian:** why should you care what those people think

 **Kristian:** there are a lot of people including me that think you're a great singer and don't care about what you do or what you mess up

 **Kristian:** what matters is that you tried your best and you can always do better next time

 **Isaiah:** Kris......

 **Isaiah:** thanks

 **Isaiah:** really I mean it

 **Kristian:** no problem

 **Kristian:** I should probably get to bed I have to preform tomorrow

 **Isaiah:** yeah

 **Isaiah:** goodnight

 **Kristian:** goodnight

 **Isaiah:** oh,and Kris?

 **Kristian:** yeah?

 **Isaiah:** I love you

 **Kristian:** yeah 

 **Kristian:** I love you too

_**END OF CHAT SESSION** _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God this was so gay CD
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed :)


	3. Red Carpet Anxieties(Ferman/Harel)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm probably the only one in the entire fandom that ship these two together but whatev XD
> 
> (Part texting part dialogue)

_**May 24 4:55 AM** _

_**Eurovision 2010 group chat** _

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this trash,please leave a comment and a kudos if you enjoyed


End file.
